


【莱杨】十年 by:KUN（已授权）177-178

by shigatsuyuki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigatsuyuki/pseuds/shigatsuyuki
Summary: 机器人发布





	【莱杨】十年 by:KUN（已授权）177-178

177  
“时间也差不多了，晚上还有宴会。”  
又一次攻防轮转后，杨站起来，拍拍莱因哈特的手，想阻止无意义的战斗，然后被对方紧紧握住。  
莱因哈特抬头看着杨，这个温和的人那么睿智、那么强大，能率亿万之师，无一败绩，如果自己不依靠血缘得来这个皇位，还能够将他留在身边么？好几次他都觉得，杨对自己的感情，只是被动接受而已，他也从不主动求欢，如果不是自己，是罗严塔尔、先寇布或者其他人，是不是也能半强迫半诱惑地让杨成为自己的人？  
杨没有从莱因哈特紧握的双手中抽出来，“好啦，算我输了。”他的口气就像在立体西洋棋中投子认输一般爽快。  
“输就输，赢就赢，什么叫算输了。”莱因哈特负气地反驳道。  
“真的是我输了。”杨像哄孩子一般无奈地道。  
“不行！还要继续！”  
“以实际情况来说，输的确实是我呀。”杨抓了抓头发，实事求是地分析情况，“如果到了战场上，那些士兵们听到要和皇帝军开展，没人会听我指挥，所以这场模拟战就是纸上谈兵，现实中我肯定会输的。”  
“华尔特?冯?先寇布会听你的。”莱因哈特闷闷地回答，而且他可不认为长途奔袭的士兵们想和不败的提督作战，说不准有些士兵们会拿着武器投靠到他那边去了。  
或许无论对莱因哈特还是杨手下的军人们来说，他们追随的是其个人，而不是某种理念或者制度，杨并不喜欢这样，可就连他自己也难逃这个怪圈。  
“……别钻牛角尖，乖啦。”  
杨也同样疼爱乖巧的尤里安，但自家孩子这么懂事，对尤里安谆谆教导多于像莱因哈特那样哄着宠着。他揉揉青年皇帝一头华丽的金发，这种时候讲道理没用，顺毛撸最有用了，却发现手被握得更紧了，执着于胜利的莱因哈特那苍冰色眸子变得火辣辣起来，杨再怎么神经大条都注意到了他的眼神不对劲。  
莱因哈特一把拉过杨，三两下就把他按倒在休息区的贵妃榻上，疯狂地顺着他的鬓角吮吸亲吻下去，从脸颊到耳垂，连一块细小的皮肤都没有放过。欲望的欢愉从杨心底泛出来，些微的粗暴似乎带着比平时的更甜美的味道，只是……现在似乎不是时候……  
“等下还有宴会呢……”  
“还早……”莱因哈特一边脱杨的衣服，一边亲吻他。  
“……现在还没到晚上。”  
“太阳快下山了。”  
被一一驳回的杨发现自己被死死按在贵妃榻上，动弹不得。  
杨还是正儿八经领兵打仗的一级上将时，曾有溜须拍马的朝臣说他是地球时代大唐王朝杨贵妃的后裔，杨立马纠正他——杨玉环一生没有生儿育女。这位马屁拍在马脚上的臣子又送了杨很多礼物都被退回来，直到他辗转托人送了一张懒人专用贵妃榻，上面铺着松软的条枕，杨一见双眼放光，虽然还是退了回去，却让尤里安买了同款回来。  
从此杨发呆偷懒的地方除了沙发又多了贵妃榻，见风使舵的宫内省就在休息室、书房、阳光房里配备了这种可坐可躺可倚靠的软塌。  
莱因哈特执着地在他脖颈耳后留下暧昧的痕迹，杨被他吸吮得皮肤发疼，轻轻推着他，小声嘀咕着抗议，“亲在这里，会被看到的。”  
两人之间性事的主导权一直被莱因哈特握在手里，杨对两人的亲密又喜欢又有点害怕。  
“我就是要让人看到。”莱因哈特的口气带着炫耀，他的唇舌仿佛有魔力一样，被他吻到的地方好像激起丝丝电流，他的气场席卷了杨全身上下每个细胞，让人情不自禁的身体发软。杨腰肢软着向贵妃榻更深处倒去，却被恋人抱住腰，托住后脑，柔软的口腔被莱因哈特的舌头肆意舔舐侵略。  
年轻皇帝的目的性一贯很强，杨上半身衣服还算完整，裤子却早已被他扯开脱光丢在地上。莱因哈特把杨的上身枕在单侧榻头上，抬起他的一条腿搁在靠背上，杨脸皮再厚，这时候都有些脸红，他想并拢双腿，却被莱因哈特用力拉开，就像水蚌被人撬开一般露出柔软白皙的肉体，下半身完完整整暴露在恋人的面前。  
他的心跳有些快，心头很是紧张，后庭瑟缩地一张一翕，仿佛在邀请莱因哈特，仿佛又在抗拒他，看得恋人血脉喷张。杨或许自己都不知道，自己以为毫无姿色的身体，可以煽动男人心底里潜藏的野性。  
杨是地球时代东方人的后裔，体毛稀疏，皮肤滑软，年下的恋人沉迷地抚弄着身下青年略显消瘦的肌肉，摸上去温润如水，沾手销魂。莱因哈特今天的表现很强势，还带了些偏执，就像一个优等生在学业上没赢过另一个人，却非得在体育运动上扳回一城。  
结果，杨自然被欺负得很惨。

 

作者语：杨表示，如果他主动求欢，腰可能会断_(:з)∠)_

 

178  
他全身几乎每个角落都被莱因哈特啃咬，后庭的每一处褶皱都被那修长健美的手指细细抚弄，肉体和快感都被他所掌握，自己毫无反抗之力。  
太激烈了……比以往都来得激烈，杨晃晕着脑袋想。  
杨那堪称全银河第一智将的头脑完全没有猜到莱因哈特的意图，皇帝内心强烈的征服欲和不安感在模拟战无法赢过杨之后汹涌而出。他焦躁地想要用肉体的连接，把杨捆缚在自己身边，不想让他有一丝一毫离开自己的念头。  
是什么时候开始有这么强烈的执着呢？好像还是在军校时代。  
杨无论什么时候，都会让人觉得有暖洋洋的包容感。同样原生家庭不算幸福，杨的父亲给了他自由的生长环境，莱因哈特却在一个缺少和谐与爱意，充满冲突与斗争的家族中长大，性格多少有些缺陷，他母后早逝，父皇又懦弱，只有姐姐是唯一的温暖，小时候的莱因哈特像个小刺猬，又像一匹脱缰的野马，动不动就跳脚狂奔，不顾他人，缺乏安定感。  
大概是在杨运动会后带他去游乐园的时候，他才真正认识到自己对杨的依恋感。  
游乐园的小丑在自己身边穿梭，过去的记忆时而像快进又时而像慢放，许多事都只从他身边一掠而过，唯有杨是当时最深刻的记忆和色彩。  
“毕竟你只有10岁，还是个孩子，你也应该有你的快乐。”  
“莱因哈特，莱因哈特……”  
他听见杨说过的句子从耳边划过，听到杨在耳边呼唤他的名字，那种围绕在他身边的温暖让他觉得能安定下来。他低头感受身下温顺的人，两个人的心脏几乎贴在一起，好像能听见彼此同步的心跳声，皮肤碰触的地方和紧紧连接在一起的下身仿佛把他们的身体如磁石般吸附在一起。身体的完美契合让人那么安心，全银河权势最盛的男子或许也像大部分男人一样心里住着一个彼得潘，而杨就是那无论怎么任性胡闹都会宽容顽劣孩子的归宿，不管用什么手段，皇帝的权力也好，肉体的纠缠也罢，他不会再放开他。  
莱因哈特加大了冲刺的力度，却忍耐地不马上释放，他有技巧性地退出一些，然后在杨没有任何心理准备的时候继续深入撞击，现在的他越来越知道如何取悦杨，并让双方都获得极致的快乐。  
在被莱因哈特拥抱时，巨大的快感瞬间席卷了杨全身上下的每个细胞，他承认，自己也非常享受恋人热烈的拥抱，炽热的亲吻，每一个甘美的夜晚都让他全身发颤，几近窒息的释放带着极致的快乐，他已经越来越习惯莱因哈特给予的欢爱了。极度的快感让杨半张着嘴唇，双眼已失去了焦距，软软地环住莱因哈特的脖子，双腿虚虚软软地张大着，浑身都又热又软，任莱因哈特疯狂地取予，他不断被迫吐精，连腰都挺不起来。  
莱因哈特见他这迷离样子，哪像是驰骋宇宙的银河第一智将，分明就是在他怀里承受他欢宠的爱人……  
吉尔菲艾斯、奥贝斯坦、贝鲁恩亥姆在偏殿旁已经等了半晌，宫殿的主人还没有要出来的意思。过不多久，群臣晚宴就要开始了。宫内尚书贝鲁恩亥姆已经准备好一切，就等莱因哈特莅临。按照往年的传统，新年晚宴一般由宫内省负责，皇帝一般在后间的房间休息，等到所有朝臣和家属入场之后，再大大方方地进来，接受所有人的拜谒。  
可现在已经快到皇帝陛入场的时间了，而且朝臣们也陆陆续续来了，再这样下去，可要耽误开宴了。  
三个帝国重臣被艾密尔拦在休息室外面，像三根蜡烛般杵着，奥贝斯坦的脚边还蹲着一只年老的达尔马辛犬。吉尔菲艾斯和贝鲁恩亥姆都以为皇帝陛下和帝国元帅在进行讨伐叛军的宏大战略讨论，表情十分严肃而充满期待，只有奥贝斯坦黑着脸，恨不得把义眼戳瞎。  
从地球时代起，只要医疗科技足够成熟，义肢、义眼、助听器等人体辅助设备，一般都会比原有人类的器官功能强，就像不久前在剿灭地球教行动里从教徒暗杀中逃过一劫的瓦列上将，他失去左手，并代之以假肢，随着人类科技的发展，义肢的灵活度、腕力、手劲远超普通人类，目前他已经创下军中扳手腕连胜的记录。  
奥贝斯坦的义眼也一样，他能看到的可见光电磁波谱比普通人宽，简而言之，他可以看到一般人看不到的红外线和紫外线。所以他隔着不厚不薄的墙，可以看到两个人若隐若现纠缠在一起，红外线的温度那么高，结合得那么紧密。奥贝斯坦脑补了两人日日宣淫，夜夜笙歌的情形，不由恨恨地喷了口气。他的生命中不允许有感情的存在，自己这么无情，看到引起皇帝有感情的一面的人便会深恶痛绝，比如杨威利，比如吉尔菲艾斯。  
事实上，平时奥贝斯坦一直把义眼的可视范围调整在人类可见光的波长内，如果透视功能太强就无法捕捉重点，连看文件都不方便，闭上眼睛还能看到外面的世界也不是件好的体验。  
今天皇帝陛下特许新年宴会可以携带家属出席，奥贝斯坦之前就有拿狗充作家属的先例，这天也带了老狗出席。不料没见过世面的达尔马提犬见到皇家卫队的壮观仪仗怕得要死，一溜烟不知窜哪里去了，奥贝斯坦只得调高了义眼的接收波长，好不容易寻到了躲在灌木丛里的老狗，侍卫官又匆匆来报告皇帝陛下快误了国宴时间，他和吉尔菲艾斯、贝鲁恩亥姆连忙赶到战略研究室。  
红发大公和宫内尚书自然以为陛下和元帅在讨论征服银河系的壮阔战略战术，不敢进去打扰，但匆忙中没调整义眼波长的奥贝斯坦却看到里面正在发生的一切，战略研究室的隔音效果极佳，军务尚书听不到杨脆弱的老腰无奈的呻吟，内心起了万种剐人的心思。

 

作者语：奥帅人设没崩塌（？），义眼的设定崩塌了(*/ω＼*)


End file.
